Kamelot
Kamelot is a place unknown to be in Wikiana or the mortal world. It is where the goddess Bee, god Viktor, and The Pippycat reside. It is also known to be the capital of symphonic metal. Description 'Tis a silly place. Government Bee is currently the ruler of Kamelot, overseeing their relations with other places, but most importantly, making sure they are a silly place, where everyone can sing and dance and listen to metal. Castle The Kamelot castle is very beautiful, though even though it looks like quite a normal castle, somehow gives off an aura to all that look at it that the castle is extremely silly. Which of course it is. The castle, however, is divided into different rooms and sections. South Wing The South wing of the castle belongs to Bee. She spends lots of time there, and even has her own super-speedy wifi which she uses very frequently. There are also giant speakers in her room where she can play her favorite songs, and sing all day long. The Pippycat also tends to stay in that part of the castle. Bee has her room covered in pastel pinks and purples, with accents of black. It looks very modern and all the furniture in there is soft, and she has a white desk with her laptop, where she can look at art all day and create her own. North Wing The North wing of the castle belongs to Viktor. While it looks like an average castle on the outside, on the inside, this wing of the castle appears to be taken straight from Tron. Constant electronic music blares over audio systems installed throughout the area, causing many would-be invaders to go insane. To arrive at Viktor's chambers, one must first beat a gauntlet of robotic, Japanese, video game, and nanomachine related challenges. Even Viktor himself has to get through the gauntlet whenever he feels like taking a nap. First Floor The main part of the first floor has a kitchen and other rooms, including the great hall which doubles as the party room. Music Kamelot is a famous place for their beautiful metal music, including power metal, symphonic metal, Gothic metal, and more of the sorts. Though occasionally at the silly parties held in Kamelot electronic music is played because of Viktor-senpai. Silly Parties and Silly Customs Each month, all citizens of Kamelot gather in the castle to have a glorious feast and party, to sing and dance together. Either Bee or Viktor host these parties. The way they decide who will host the party each month (or rather, who gets to choose the music) is by battling each other in a League of Legends match. Though Viktor usually wins because of his power to kick anyone's butt at any video game. However Bee usually gets her revenge by playing her music anyway because she's a jerk like that, sometimes. The customs of Kamelot are oh-so silly, and include singing, dancing, and eating food like cake, donuts, and pizza. Citizens (Only Notable Ones) Key: Name - Where the Reside - Role Bee - South Wing of the Castle - Queen of Kamelot Viktor - North Wing of the Castle - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The Pippycat - The Castle - N/A Category:Locations Category:Pippycat Category:Old